Petals Of A White Rose
by Lilia5
Summary: There Are Now 2 Chapters of Petals Of A White Rose ..."The pale girl lies there, long black hair pooling around her shoulders; big violet eyes void of emotion staring into nothingnessf she hadn't had her limp hand over the wound on her stomach...
1. Chapter 1

CASTLE

PETALS OF A WHITE ROSE

"The pale girl lies there, long black hair pooling around her shoulders; big violet eyes void of emotion staring into nothingness. If she hadn't had her limp hand over the wound on her stomach, you might of thought she'd been sleeping. The bloodied, silver Bowie knife that had stuck, protruding out of her gut, lay lifelessly in her other hand. The killer stood over her for a few more minutes before placing a single white rose in the dead girls hand on her stomach. With one last look at her, he left her there, lying in the green grass- as green as an emerald and strode away silently, satisfied with his work." I finished telling Alexis a perfect murder, one that I had just thought up.

She sat there with the tip of her pencil in her mouth; her orange blossom hair framed her face making her blue eyes look huge in a cute, endearing way. "Dad, where do you get your inspirations for murders? I mean, I know you've been working with Detective Beckett for a while now, but do the murders you help solve give you any incentive on what you write?"

Alexis was such a bright girl, always thinking. She was a smart girl who loved learning new things. Sometimes it frustrated me that she was so smart, when I was her age i'd been doing a number of illegal stuff that would get me in trouble. Now I kind of wished I had been more like her, maybe i'd right better books.

"Well, Alexis theres something you should know. I secretly write the murders as I have committed them in real life." joking around always brought a smile to her face.

Smiling, she punched my arm, "I'm serious, I mean you just gave me the next idea for the story we are supposed to write for an English assignment. I still want to be a Veterinarian, but I would just like to know how you get your ideas."

I was just about to answer when my cell rang, "Rick Castle, author and now also a crime solver at your service," I winked at Alexis. I knew before I answered the phone that it would be Kate Beckett on the other end. The reason I knew that was because the only people who ever called me on my cell were Kate, my poker mates and my clingy mother who happened to be singing to a piano tune in the next room. I know, its kind of sad when your a best selling author to only have a couple of people call you, you'd expect to have to change your number every day but I didn't.

"Crime solver- barely, author- getting there," Beckett joked. "Ouch," I said, faking hurt. Laughing she said, "We have a case, I'll fill you in when you get here."

"What makes you presume i'll come," I taunted.

"Hmm juicy new murder, the idea of the departments awesome tasting coffee just not cutting it for you Castle?" she asked.

"Damn you got me on the coffee," I said, "I'll be there in the morning I promised my mother I would take her to a stage show tonight," I hung up and put my cell back in my pocket. Alexis decided to stay home and work on her assignment. Getting dressed, I collected my mother from her singing then I took her to one of her favourite stage shows, 'Beauty In The Beast,' the whole time wondering what kind of murder a killer had come up with this time.

The sun beat down bright when I reached the police building in the morning. Taking the elevator, I Reached the homicide department in a matter of minutes. I walked straight over to Kate's desk. She was immersed in a case file, her brow furrowed as she read. Creeping behind her I whispered "Boo," in her ear. She jumped, kneeing her desk which knocked her cup, spilling the luke warm coffee all over the floor. I tensed, "I'm in trouble aren't I." Kate glared at me, without a word she pulled a handkerchief out of her drawer and threw it at me. If it had been a brick, it would have killed. "Clean it up," I could almost hear sound of smoke coming from her ears.

She walked away angrily; as I cleaned up the coffee I muttered about how best selling authors shouldn't have to do lowly work. Ten minutes later Kate came back. Grinning broadly I said, "Cleaned spotlessly Lady Kate," the look I got in return had the effect of a recking ball. Ignoring my latest quip she handed me the file. "We were going to go through an old case, but this one happened just last night. Lisa Nicholson was murdered last night sometime between 12 and 3. She has a stab wound to the chest and trauma to her left arm. Probably defensive wounds. People on the sight found that she had a white rose placed in her left hand and a bowie knife lay loosely in the other. It was ruled out as suicide after we found the defensive wounds and because our analysts stated that the way the knife was plunged couldn't be achieved by the girl alone."

Frowning I turned to look at the scene photos. A wave of startling recognition settled in as I remembered what I had told Alexis last night. The scene photos looked exactly the way I had told Lexi a perfect murder would look like- from the Bowie knife right down the petals of the white rose.

"What is it Castle," Kate looked at me with concern. Speechless I just stared at a scene. The girl had an indigo coloured summer dress on. She stared dreamily out into nothingness. Even her eyes were a violet colour.

Pointing at the photograph I asked, "Are those contacts?" Beckett took the file and after a minute she read, "The victims eyes are originally blue but at the time of death she had in purple contact lenses. It is impossible to tell which manufacturer made these."

Running a hand through my hair I said, "This is my murder- I mean the one I invented. Last night Alexis wanted some ideas for an English task so I told her every last detail of this exact murder."

Eyes widening she said, "Castle did you tell anyone else about this?"

"No but-" I stopped. Lexi had said before I left that she was going to call her friend to get her to help the end of the story. "Alexis said she was going to call a friend to help her finnish the story. Avery Maslin a friend from school. Nice girl, I never thought she would do something like this though," looking at Kate's look I added, "I mean I just didn't think she fitted the profile for your ordinary killer."

"You don't know with people these days Rick, they kill for anything and everything," she had a dark look in her eyes. It made me wonder if she were thinking about her mother.

"We should bring Alexis and Hannah in for questioning." She speculated. I gaped at her. "I highly doubt Alexis did it but we have to ask her exactly what she told this girl and if she told anyone else," Kate smoothed her crimson Tee over her black jeans. "Ask Alexis for Hannah's number and tell her not to contact her. If she did it, she might run." And with that, Kate walked away to make herself another coffee. I had no doubt that if I saw what she was making it would be a black coffee. She always had black coffee when she was agitated.


	2. Chapter 2

CASTLE

PETALS OF A WHITE ROSE Part 2

"Avery, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is Rick Castle, we just want to ask you a few questions," Avery Maslin sat across from me tracing patterns on the hard steel table. She looked just as I had remembered her- short, chocolate coloured hair full with a fringe and bangs. Today her crystal blue eyes were as big as golf balls while her eyelids were stained a midnight blue.

"I know who you are," she said in her sweet voice, glancing between both me and Kate, "_Everyone_ knows who you are."

Ignoring that Kate continued, "Where were you between 12 and 3 last night?"

"At 10 last night I left Alexis' place and walked home. I got there at 10:15. After that I stayed up with my mum and watched repeats of Bones episode until roughly 12:30. I then went to bed where I stayed until 7 this morning when I got up and went for my daily walk. And while we are on the topic, why am I here?"

"Seems your pretty sure about the times in your alibi Avery," Beckett didn't miss a beat. Thats what I admired about her, she had her training skills but she also had a deeper, gut feeling to these types of thing.

"Yeah well I have an eidetic memory," she answered.

"Its true," I piped in, "All of Alexis friends are like freaky smart nerd people."

Avery gave me a death stare. I considered having a glaring war with her but figured that would piss Kate off more. As it was, she gave me a death stare of her own. A this-is-my-interview-not-yours kind of look.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Lisa Nicholson?"

"No, should I?"

"Lisa Nicholson," Beckett took the crime scene photos out of the file, "19, long black hair, blue coloured eyes? Ring any bells?"

"No sorry."

Kate laid out the photos one by one in front of her. Slowly Avery's expression changed from confused to horrified. She paled and looked like she was going to faint. I asked if she want me to get her some water or something but she refused. Pointing at the photos she said, "This is your murder Mr Castle!"

"No this is what I told Alexis to do for her story- then she told you."

Blushing she averted my eyes, "Well, we aren't the only ones who know about this."

Leaning forward, Kate looked deep into her eyes, "What do you mean Avery."

"Um... Last night I kind of forwarded an email to the whole school about you idea. I mean, everyone wants to know about Mr Castle's latest work."

Sighing, Beckett leaned back in her seat. She ran a hand through her hair which I noticed she was growing out. Huh, it suited her, made her look more feminine and if possible_ more _beautiful.

"So your telling me that the person who did this," she pointed at the scene photos, "Could be anyone in your school?"

"Yes."

Biting her lip, Avery sunk deep into her chair. She looked as if she were going to cry, but it wasn't like I could sympathize for her. She had potentially led another person to kill an innocent. But of course, as a writer, no on was innocent. Getting up I followed Kate out of the interrogation room. "Castle, this is going no where," she muttered, playing with the necklace that hung around her neck; It had been her mothers.

"Hmm, If I were the killer what would I do next," I mumbled.

"What?" In the distance I heard Kate trying to get an answer from me.

"What evidence did you find at the crime scene?" I abruptly stopped the pacing I didn't know that i'd been doing.

"Uh, nothing like fingerprints or anything. Castle whats this about?"

"Was the victim missing anything," I said.

"Yeah a ring that her mother said she never took off."

"Mmm, do you mind if I take the case home and go over it?" I asked.

"Yeah but-" I took the file from her and started walking out of the building. "Bring it back tomorrow! Let me know if you find anything." She called to me as I reached the elevator. As the doors clambered shut I gave her one of my cheeky smiles and waved goodbye.

Sitting at my desk, I ignored the screen saver on my computer flashing "You Should Be Writing!".This was much more important. After hours of pouring over facts and possible scenarios I hadn't come up with anything new about the Nicholson case.

Sighing I glanced out the window. The day had silently turned to night and the hot pinks and smoky oranges had turned to sapphire blues and dusty purples. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alexis in her monkey pajamas enter the room. All afternoon she had holed herself up in her room, blaming herself for the death of Lisa Nicholson. Of course, it wasn't her fault, she didn't know that a psychopath was going to copy my work... _again_. "Dad," she whispered.

Turning my head I replied, "Yeah sweetie."

"I know you think this is not my fault, but it is. If I hadn't had Avery over, none of this would have happened." For the millionth time that day she burst into tears. Slowly, I got up and hugged her to my chest. "If its anyones fault its mine, I wrote it." At this, she just cried harder.

Jumping, I heard the twinkle of the "You Have Mail," sound on my lap top. Wiping her tears, Alexis went and sat in my chair while I went to check my mail.

One New Message From:

Dark_

To:

_The nights breeze tickles her deep wine coloured hair as her chest pours a crimson blood deep from within her. She has passed away but seeing her in the night, she looks as if she is star gazing. The stars are bright tonight, a shimmering silver, as if they knew tonight was going to be special, remarkable. I kneel over her body and trace the plains of her perfect face. How stupid she was to trust me, how naïve she was to care. She should have seen this coming, this all could have been avoided but she was just to stupid to realize. I kissed her pale cheek and pressed her eyelids closed, hiding the emerald green beneath them. _

_No more stars for her tonight, no more life for her to fight..._

I read over the email several times before finally coming out of shock enough to call Kate.

"What- Castle is 12:30 night? And before you ask, no, you can not come over for a booty call," She sounded like she had been sleeping. Her lyrical voice was covered with the huskiness of a deep sleep.

"How ever appealing that may be, that was not why I called," I said.

"Then why Castle- skip the drab details."

"I got my first piece of real fan email!" I said a little to excitedly.

"Oh wow! You are a best selling author I cant imagine why you haven't had fan mail before," with a sigh she added, "Goodnight Castle."

"Wait wait wait wait wait! I think this is an email from the Nicholson killer and if it is we need a search and recovery because this wacko is talking about another body."

"WHAT! You didn't think about mentioning this earlier!" Kate literally screamed over the phone line.

Wincing, I switched the phone to my other ear, "Well you side tracked me with the talk of a booty call," I was secretly glad she wasn't with me at the moment. If she had seen me grin, she probably would have used her gun on me for real this time.  
She made an irritated noise over the line then with some amazing patience on her behalf said, "I'll call the boys... be there in a half hour!"

"But its cold and dark and the bogey man might get me!"

"CASTLE."

"Yes sir!"

Angrily she clicked off. Grabbing my coat, I gave Alexis a quick kiss goodbye then rushed out the door to solve yet another murder.


End file.
